


Amori in corso

by innominecarbohydrates



Series: Pensavo fosse il Writober e invece era un calesse [Writober 2019] [23]
Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: Community: fanwriter.it, Fireplaces, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Songwriting
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2021-01-02 08:51:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21158936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innominecarbohydrates/pseuds/innominecarbohydrates
Summary: Come si guarisce da un amore?





	Amori in corso

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: camino (lista 1)  
Contesto: stesura di Come te  
Commento dell'autrice: la 21 mi sta facendo dannare, perciò beccatevi questa cosa qua.

> _Si dice spesso che la verità non conti, le persone vedono ciò che vogliono vedere: alcuni potrebbero fare un passo indietro e scoprire che stavano guardando lo stesso grande quadro; altri potrebbero accorgersi che le loro bugie li hanno intrappolati; altri ancora potrebbero vedere ciò che è sempre stato lì. E poi c'è un altro tipo di persone: quelle che scappano più veloce che possono per non doversi guardare dentro._

Come si guarisce da un amore? Fabrizio doveva ammettere di non averci ancora scritto in proposito. Rimpianti, felicità, di questo aveva scritto. Ma non della marcia indietro da dover fare.

Qualcuno diceva che basta buttare giù quello che si sentiva su un foglio e poi bruciarlo. Così ci aveva provato. Scrivendo però il tutto su telefono, cestinandolo nelle bozze da eliminare.

E commettendo poi l’errore di spedire quel messaggio.

Ecco, Fabrizio stava commettendo lo stesso identico errore, in quel momento: scrivendo una canzone che non avrebbe fatto passare per radio. Perché l’ispirazione è così: quando arriva, puoi solo accoglierla e non fermarti, ché già è un miracolo che passa dalla tua stazione - e, oh, lui ormai conosceva bene questo discorso.

Ma, in realtà, di quella canzone ne stava buttando giù due versioni. Quella che stava scaturendo dall’inchiostro della sua penna, e quella che avrebbe scritto poi, riscrivendo quello stesso testo per elidere o modificare le parti troppo personali, troppo veritiere.

Gli faceva male, doverlo rileggere, ma gli piaceva pensare che fosse per la fatica del processo creativo. Almeno, avrebbe avuto un bell’aneddoto da raccontare a Ermal quando gli avrebbe fatto ascoltare il nuovo album.

_ Ehi, lo sai? ‘sta canzone l’ho dovuta riscrivere tre volte perché… _

Gli mancava solo una scusa ridicola ed era a posto.

Si accese una sigaretta. Aspirando ed espirando catrame fumoso, sentiva già la mente farglisi meno pesante, quel dolorino che gli pressava il petto iniziare a svanire un poco. Ma non abbastanza, chiaramente; non esisteva farmaco che alleviasse quel genere di sensazione, o sarebbe stata la droga più spacciata al mondo, Fabrizio ne era sicuro.

Siglò le ultime strofe riscritte con un sospiro. Ce l’aveva fatta, dopotutto.

Si alzò per andare ad accendere il caminetto, i due fogli sul tavolo, in attesa di chi sarebbe stato il prescelto.

Finì seduto per terra, lo sguardo perso tra le fiammelle neonate, piccole e agitate, affamate di quello che Fabrizio intendeva nascondere per sempre.

Con un altro sospiro - per la vecchiaia, si disse, reprimendo la consapevolezza di avervi nascosto l’inizio di un pianto - si rimise sulle sue gambe.

Alla fine, fu il primo testo a meritarsi la fine della legna da ardere.

E solo allora, guardandolo annerirsi sotto i morsi del fuoco, bucarsi, incenerirsi e non esistere mai più, Fabrizio concesse a quella lacrima di solcargli una guancia, ma soltanto una.

_ Starà meglio senza di me_, pensò, ma se si riferisse a se stesso o a Ermal non lo sapeva neppure lui. Forse entrambi. Forse nessuno dei due.

Quale che sarebbe stata la risposta, sarebbe volata via al primo soffio di vento dal mucchio di ceneri che avrebbe fatto finire in un sacco della spazzatura, e da lì alla discarica, dimenticata e soprattutto celata a chi non avrebbe mai dovuto saperla.

_ Starà meglio senza di me_, pensò ancora Fabrizio, guardando gli ultimi resti di quel foglio bruciare. C’era un bel tepore, adesso, e in più gli era baluginata in mente una nuova idea.

Controllando un’ultima volta che la cappa funzionasse, o si sarebbe ritrovato la nuova casa affumicata, si allontanò dal camino per tornare al tavolo, alla pila di fogli ancora intonsa, per scrivere qualcosa che non fosse l’ennesimo amore infranto.

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo e citazione dalla 1×10 di Gossip Girl.


End file.
